During daylight hours an upper exposed surface of a roof can heat up to temperatures well in excess of a temperature of the ambient air. Currently, this heat/energy goes unused by current roofing systems. With energy cost and demand being at a relative high, a roofing system that could harness this cleanly produced heat/energy would obviously be desirable.